Secret Admirer
by SparkDazzleDuez
Summary: Runo's been getting flowers and letters from a mystery person on every holiday. She has no idea who sends them and her friends are helping a little. But she doesn't know her secret admirer is closer than she thinks. ShunXRuno story. Read & Review please.
1. New Year's Day

I do not own bakugan (like duh!)

New year's day

Runo Misaki was in her family's cafe. It was New Year's Day and she was going to meet her friends Dan, Shun, Alice, Julie, and Marucho at the park later that day.

"Runo! You are free to go now!" Runo's mom called from teh kitchen.

"Okay mom!" Runo shouted. She took off her apron and headed outside. She made her way to the park and saw Shun heading there too.

"Hey Shun!" she called. Shun stopped and saw her.

"Hey Runo!" he called back. Runo walked over to him.

"You going to the park?" Runo asked.

"Yeah. You too?" Shun asked.

"Yup. Want to walk with me there?" Runo asked.

"Sure. I think there will be fireworks at the park for New Year's day. " Shun said.

"Cool. Can't wait to see them." Runo said. They made their way to the park and saw Dan, Julie, Marucho, and Alice already there.

"Hey! What took you two so long?" Dan said when they come over to him.

"We're not late." Runo said.

"But you came here last. I'd think you'd be the first one here Shun." Dan said.

"Well does it matter? We're here now Dan." Shun replied. Dan just shrugged and dropped the conversation.

"Hi Shun." Alice said coming over to him.

"Uh hi Alice." Shun said.

"Hi Alice." Runo said to her smiling. Alice looked at Runo and she thought she saw something like a mixture of jealousy and anger in her eyes.

"Uh," Runo said a bit confused.

"Hello Runo. The fireworks are going to start soon." Alice said. Her eyes then turned to a bubbly kind of nice that Runo could clearly see was fake.

"Yeah I know." Runo said.

"Well come on Shun! Lets find a good place to sit." Alice said. Then she pulled Shun over to a spot away from there. Shun didn't look like he wanted to go with Alive but she kept pulling him away. Runo blinked twice and sat down alone on the grass. Julie came over to her and said,

"Hey Runo. mind if I sit here to watch the fireworks?" Julie asked.

"Sure Julie." Runo said. Julie sat down next to Runo and the fireworks began. They were brilliant colors of red white and blue and lit up the sky. Julie then stood up and said,

"I'm going to see if I can find a drink! I am soo thirsty!" then she went off in search of a drink. Runo wanted to tell her there were no drinks here unless she brought one but Julie was gone before she could utter a word. Then Runo heard someone come up beside her. She turned her head and saw Shun standing there.

"Hey Shun." Runo said. "Where's Alice?"

"Well," Shun then sat down next to Runo," I kind of left when her back was turned."

"Oh, well you want to sit with me for the rest of the fireworks? Julie is going to try to find a drink." Runo said.

"Sure. But doesn't Julie know there aren't any drinks around here?" shun asked.

"I didn't get the chance to tell her." Runo confessed.

"Well I wouldn't have been able to either." Shun said laughing .

"Shun!!! Where did you go?!" Alice was heard shouting. Shun looked toward Alice walking around the park looking for him.

"Well that's my signal to go." Shun said. "Come on, we're going to be leaving early. Or Alice will try to hunt me down." He took Runo's hand and pulled her off the ground and started running away from the park. Runo ran after him and they heard Alice shouting,

"Shun!!! Where are you?! Where did you go?!" They stopped at the fountain near Runo's family's cafe. Then they started laughing. Alice was making a fool of herself running around shouting for Shun. and he wasn't even there. Then Shun said,

"I've got to go. My Grandpa said to come home when I could. Ninja stuff to do." He smiled at Runo and left. Runo then went over to her parents restaurant. She saw on the front step, there was a letter and a white rose, and red rose, and a blue one. She picked up the roses and the letter. It was written "To Runo." She opened it and it read,

"Here are three roses for you, one red, one white, one blue.

Take them and always know, I'll always think of you."

There wasn't any signatures and Runo didn't have the slightest idea who sent it. And she hoped she'd find out soon. And, tomorrow she'd ask her friends. She took them inside and went into her room. She placed them on the table next to her bed. She lay in her bed wondering who sent them and then fell asleep peacefully.

The next day, she got up and went outside to find her friends. She found Dan, Shun, Julie, and Marucho at the park.

"Hey Runo!" Shun called waving. Runo smiled and waved back.

"Runo! Come over here!" Dan shouted. "There are things we need to tell you!" Runo walked over to them.

"So what's wrong?" Runo asked.

" Alice kind of flipped out last night and is sitting in her room and won't leave." Julie said.

"Well what happened?" Runo asked.

"You should know." Marucho said.

"Why?" Runo asked. She had no idea what she'd done.

"She's upset because you took Shun away from her at the fireworks! Explain yourself!" Dan exclaimed. Runo was about to say something, but Shun interrupted her.

"Runo didn't take me away from Alice. I ran away from her. Runo didn't do anything." he said.

"How do we know your not lying?!" Julie demanded.

"If I was "taken" by Runo, don't you think I'd tell you?" Shun asked. To Runo, it was logic enough.

"Yeah, I mean, I guess, but," Dan stammpered. He couldn't find any way to counter against Shun. But he still thought Alice was telling the truth.

"That's what I thought. Now stop blaming Runo." Shun replied.

"Well, whatever." Dan said.

"Uh guys? There is something I wanted to talk to you about." Runo said. She knew they were pretty mad at her but she hoped they would help.

"Well what's wrong?'' Marucho asked.

"I went home last night and someone left a poem and three roses for me. I don't know who sent them and it is driving me nuts!" Runo said.

"I don't know anyone who'd do that." Shun Julie pushed her way toward Runo.

"Then you have a secret admirer! Oh that is so cool!" she exclaimed. Runo knew Julie wouldn't start blaming her when she talked about love or anything.

"Uh yeah, I guess." Runo said.

"Do you have any ideas who it might be?" Dan asked. He was a little jealous since he could never do anything like that.

"Well I thought it might be one of you playing a trick on me but I guess not.." Runo said. She didn't notice Shun avoiding her glance.

"I think I might know someone." Marucho said.

"Who? and how would you know?" Runo asked. She didn't really think any of them would actually know anyone.

"I would think it would be Joe. I mean, he has liked you since the summer." Marucho said. Runo turned slightly red and Shun didn't look happy at the mention of Joe liking Runo.

"You think so?" Julie asked excited.

"Yes, I belive so." Marucho replied.

"Then lets call Joe right now!" Julie exclaimed. She jumped up and then grabbed Runo. Then they headed toward Runo's restaurant. They phoned Joe and his face appeared on the screen.

"Oh hey Julie, Runo." he said smiling.

"Hi Joe." Runo said.

"Joe, did you send Runo roses and a poem yesterday night?" Julie asked. She got right to the point.

"Um roses and a poem? Uh I don't think so.." Joe said. Julie's face fell.

"Well then I guess it isn't him." Julie said to Runo.

"Yeah," Runo replied. "Well then bye Joe." Then they logged off.

"We'd better go back and tell the others." Julie said. Runo nodded and they headed out the door.

**Shun**

Shun stood there with Dan and Marucho. He knew he was the one who sent Runo the flowers and poem, but he wasn't sure if Joe would lie or not.

"So Shun, why are you all nervous looking?" Dan asked.

"What? I'm not nervous!" Shun protested.

"Are you jealous?" Dan asked. He ingored Shun's protest.

"No! And what is there to be jealous of?" Shun replied.

"I don't know, hmm, Runo with Joe?" Dan said. He didn't really think Shun was nervous or jealous, but he just felt like acusing Shun because he stopped him from manking a fool of him.

"I am not Dan!" Shun said. Then, Runo and Julie showed up.

"Hey Runo, Julie, was it Joe?" Dan asked. Runo shook her head.

"No, he said he didn't do it." Runo said sadly. "And I had hoped I would find out who had sent those flowers and poem. I want to thank them."

"Well maybe you could leave a letter for them. Then you could say thank you then." Marucho suggested. He wanted to help Runo since his assumption was wrong about Joe.

"Hey, that's a good idea! Maybe I could try that!" Runo said. "But wait, I'd need an address."

"You could leave it at your doorstep. Then they can pick it up." Shun suggested.

"Okay," Runo said nodding, "That might work." Overhead, the sun was setting and it was getting dark outside.

"Well we'd better go home." Dan said.

"Yeah." Shun agreed. Dan walked toward his house with Marucho since they lived near each other and Julie had an apartment in the other direction. Runo stood there alone with Shun.

"So you going to go home? Come on, I'll walk with you." Shun said. Runo smiled and started walking to her house with Shun. Near her house, Runo tripped on one of the steps. Shun quickly caught her and helped her turned to face him and smiled.

"Thanks Shun." she said. then she disappeared into her house.

"Your welcome Runo." Shun said when she was gone. "You got to say thank you to me for the flowers after all." Then he headed toward his house.


	2. Valentines Day

February 13 day before Valentines Day.

It had been almost a month since Runo had gotten the flowers and poem on New Year's Day from her secret admirer. She had figured it was a one shot thing and that it was over after awhile. But she was still curious about who sent it too. And in this time, Alice had gotten more and more attached to Shun. Literally. She was almost always seen clinging to him or hugging him. Shun looked thoroughly annoyed and agitated by her. His temper had grown short and was a lot grumpier because of her. But he never lost his temper around Runo and never got annoyed by her. She considered talking to Alice about this and telling her to stop annoying Shun, but she never could because she was always around Shun. Runo felt a little weird around Shun now and tried to stay away from him. She could see that he was a bit hurt by her avoiding him. So one day, Runo decided to go and talk to him.

"Uh, hi Shun." Runo said.

"Huh? Runo? Hey." Shun said.

"Hi Runo! How are you?" Alice said gripping Shun's arm.

"Oh, uh hi Alice. Can I talk to Shun for a minute?" Runo asked. Alice eyed her suspiciously and then Shun whispered something in her ear. Her eyes lit up and she trotted away.

"What did you say to her?" Runo asked. Shun shrugged.

"I told her I'd make her sushi after." he replied.

"I never knew Alice liked sushi." Runo said.

"She doesn't. She just likes to watch me cook it." Shun replied.

"Well, um, that's," runo stampered.

"Weird, crazy, idiotic? Yeah. I know. All of the above." Shun said.

"Why can't you just tell her to stop?" Runo asked.

"I've tried." Shun replied, "But she doesn't listen."

"You know way to make her stop?" Runo asked. "You'll probably die before she stops."

"Yeah I know. But she's persistent." Shun said. "And, well, why have you been avoiding me?"

"Oh, uh, well, that's kind of," Runo started. Shun then laughed.

"I know, Alice is always with me and you don't want to go near her. She won't let you either."

"Oh, uh, yeah, that's it. Sorry about that." Runo said. There was no way she's telling Shun the real reason was that she had been feeling weird around him all of a sudden.

"It's okay. You want to go to the movies?" Shun asked. Runo was taken aback.

"W-what?" Runo asked.

"Make sure Alice sees. So she'll leave me alone." Shun said.

"Oh, okay, so it's a fake date?" Runo asked.

"Yeah," Shun said, "Pretty much." Runo nodded.

"Okay sure. What movie?" she asked.

"I don't know. Just a random movie. How about Love Triangle?" Shun asked.

"Isn't that a romantic movie?" Runo asked.

"Yeah, and we're supposed to be on a fake date remember? We need to make it look believable." Shun replied.

"Oh, yeah, okay. So what time?" Runo asked.

"I believe it starts in 10 minutes." Shun said.

"Then we need to go!" Runo exclaimed. She grabbed Shun and hurried toward the movies. Shun started laughing. Getting pulled by Runo was a lot different than getting pulled by Alice. As they ran to the movies, Alice was just going to Runo's restaurant when they passed her.

"What?!" she exclaimed. Then she ran after them. Runo and Shun made it to the movies and got tickets and went into the theater. Alice followed them. They sat down next to each other and watched the movie. Alice sat a little ways in back of them. Runo leaned on to Shun and Alice got really steamed. They just sat there and watched the movie. But Runo and Shun didn't seem to enjoy the movie itself. Runo liked being with Shun more than the movie. But she knew it was fake and that Shun probably didn't like her like that either. And Shun felt the same way Runo did. But none of them said anything. Alice, on the other hand, was sucked into the movie. and she didn't notice Shun and Runo quietly walking out of the theater.

"I really didn't like that movie." Runo said when they were outside.

"Neither did I." Shun agreed.

"You think Alice believed us?" Runo asked.

"I don't know. We'll see." Shun said.

"Let's go back t my restaurant before Alice notices we aren't there." Runo suggested. then they ran back to Runo's restaurant.

"So you like our fake date Runo?" Shun asked teasingly.

"Well only if you did ninja." Runo replied. Then they started laughing.

"I'll be laughing a lot today when I see Alice again." Shun said. " I mean, not like I want to but it'll be funny to see her reaction."

"Yeah I know." Runo said. Then Alice apeared at the door.

"Do you mind explaining to me why you were on a date with my boyfriend?!" she demanded.

"Whoa Alice! I am not your beyfriend and I never will." Shun said to her.

"But, but Shun!" Alice exclaimed. "If I'm not your girlfriend then who is?!" Shun looked at her with a skeptical look.

"Do I need one?" he asked.

"Well if you aren't my boyfriend then who's are you?!" Alice paused for a second.

"Runo," Shun said calmly.

"Runo?!" Alice and Runo exclaimed at the same time.

"Yeah, Runo." Shun said.

"Well I don't believe it! Prove it to me!" Alice said.

"Fine, whatever." Shun said. He walked over to Runo and then kissed her softly on the lips in front of Alice.

"Oh my God Shun Kazami!!!!" Alice shouted, "We are so over!" Then she stormed out of the restaurant. Runo stood there. She was blushing slightly and tried to take in what just happened. Shun saw her expression then laughed.

" At least Alice is off my back for awhile." Shun said. Runo had gotten over her shock and replied,

" You know Alice will tell everyone we're dating now right? And I know we aren't but if we told her.." Runo started.

"Yeah I know. But we'll just fake it for a little while. After awhile, hopefully we can say we were pretending and Alice will be over me." Shun said.

"I really doubt it. But I guess we have to pretend now or you will be doomed with Alice." she said. Then Dan burst into the restaurant.

"RUNO! WHAT IS THIS I HEAR OF YOU DATING SHUN?!?!?!?!" he exclaimed. She looked at him with an expression that seemed to say, "Yeah, so what?"

"Why does it matter to you? Are you jealous, Dan?" Shun replied.

"No, of course not, but," Dan said.

"Then what does it matter?" Shun asked.

"Just, I never, you, and Runo, oh nevermind!"Dan exclaimed. By the way he was acting, Runo would have a great time telling him in the future it was fake.

"Okay Dan. Whatever you say." Runo said. She was washing dishes in the sink.

"So Dan, you aren't jealous?" Shun asked. His voice sounded a little challenging.

"Me? Jealous? No way!" Dan said. He folded his arms and looked stubborn.

"Okay then." Shun said casually. Then he went behind the counter and kissed Runo again. Dan's eyes bugged out.

"What was that for?!!?" he exclaimed. Shun looked at Dan.

"Well you said you weren't jealous so I figured you wouldn't mind me kissing my girlfriend." Shun replied. Runo looked shocked again. Then she turned back to washing the dishes blushing. Meanwhile, Dan was trying to hold his temper.

"Shun...." he said. Shun could hear the anger in his voice. Shun just stood there calmly and looked at Dan. Dan managed to hold down his temper and sat down at one of the tables. Alice, Julie, and Marucho walked in a few minutes later.

"Hey guys!" Julie said in her usual peppy voice. Alice said nothing and just glared at Runo. Marucho walked in and tried to stay out of trouble the best he could.

"Hey Julie." Runo said. Julie waved and sat down at the table Dan was sitting at. Alice and Marucho followed.

"So how are you Dan?" Marucho asked. Dan looked at him with a stern face.

"Me? I'm just great!" Dan exclaimed. He pointed to where Runo and Shun were. "Just ask them why today is just sooo great!"Alice glared at Runo and Marucho and Julie just avoided looking.

"Oh come on Dan! Just get over it already! Shun must have been right! you are jealous!" Rujno said from behind the counter.

"Hmpf! I am so not jealous." Dan said stubbornly.

"Jealous." Runo said.

"Runo I am not jealous of you and Shun!" Dan exclaimed.

"Whoa, Runo is with Shun?!" Julie asked mystified, "I never knew that!"

"Yeah well they are. And they are why today is just soo great!" Dan said.

"Oh, then Dan, I think Runo is right and you are jealous. you might as well announce it right now since it is so obvious." Julie said.

"Well I am not jelous so there is nothing to announce!" Dan said.

"Okay Dan. Whatever." Marucho then went over to them and sat down at the table next to Marucho. Shun slid in next to her and Dan pointly turned away.

"So Alice," Dan whispered to Alice who was sitting next to him, " How about we start fake dating to get Runo and Shun jealous?"

"Sure Dan." Alice replied, "We'll start tomorrow." Dan nodded. Then he resumed acting mad. When it got really late out, everyone went home. Shun was the last to leave and kissed Runo's cheek before leaving.

"Got to keep the act up." Shun said winking. Then he left. Runo went to the back and got out some coffee for tomorrow.

"I wish I could be dating Shun for real. But I still have that secret admirer I guess. But he hasn't left anything for almost a month." Runo said to herself. She sighed softly and then she went outside and headed to her house next door.

February 14 Valentines Day

Runo got up and went outside. She looked around for any of her friends. Dan was heading toward the park so she walked toward him.

"Hey Dan!" Ruo said when she got close enough to him.

"Oh hey runo!" Dan said waving to her. He has a smile on his face and Runo seemed confused.

"Uh, you aren't mad at me and Shun anymore?" Runo asked.

"what? I wasn't mad. Just, you know, surprised. Caught me off guard." Dan said.

"Okay," Runo said. Then they arrived at the park. Shun, Marucho, Julie and Alicwe were there.

"Hey Shun!" Runo shouted running toward him.

"Oh hey Runo!" Shun said waving. She stopped in front of him and said,

"So how are you?"

"Great." Shun said. Then he handed her a small box with white and yellow wrapping paper and ribbons on it.

"What's this?" Runo asked. She took it from him.

"It's your Valentines Day gift." Shun replied.

"Oh." Runo said. she opened the box to find a silver necklace. It had a green ventus symbol with the Haos symbol overlapping it. "Oh, Shun! This is amazing!" She put the necklace on right away and it fit perfectly.

"Your welcome Runo." Shun said. "It looks good on you."

"Thanks Shun." Runo said.

"So Alice, ready to tell them our news?" Dan asked. He had gotten tired of Shun being all romantic with Runo.

"Sure Dan." Alice said. "Dan and I are dating!" Julie and Marucho were taken aback by this. But Shun and Runo just looked relieved.

" You are dating now? And you no longer love me or Shun?" Runo asked them.

"Yup." Dan said. He waited for Runo to loose her temper and take him back from Alice.

"Well then I guess we can stop pretending." Shun said.

"Yeah. This is a lot sooner than I thought." Runo said.

"Wait, pretending? What?" Alice asked.

" Me and Runo were pretending to date each other to get you to leave me alone. But I won't have that problem now since you're with Dan." Shun replied.

"What?!" Dan exclaimed.

" We've been faking it Dan." Runo said. "But you're with Alice so it won't matter."

"How do you know we aren't faking it?" Dan asked.

"Because you have no reason too unless you were jealous." Shun said, "Are you jealous Dan?"

"Of course not! Anbd me and Alice are definitley dating because we love each other! Unlike you two!" Dan countered.

"Well how do you know we don't actually like each other?" Shun asked.

"Because if you really actually liked her, you'd keep dating her." Dan said. Shun looked at Runo.

"Can I talk to you in private for a second?" he asked.

"Uh sure Shun." Runo said. She followed him away from the looked at her with a pretty serious face.

"Runo, I think you are aware that I will never let myself be beaten by Dan right?" he asked her.

"Well I don't blame you for that." Runo said.

"Okay. Then can you pretend to like me for a little longer?" Shun asked.

"Sure. I mean, it's not like I am with anyone anyway." Runo said. Shun smiled and then led her back to the others holding her hand.

"Well Dan. Me and Runo are now dating officially." Shun said.

"Fine. Lets see of that's true!" Dan said. He knew Runo didn't really love Shun. And he planned to get them to crack sooner or later. So Runo and Shun spent the rest of the day together and Dan and Alice did too. Julie and Marucho just stood there watching the four of them and tried to figure out what to do.

"So should we just leave them to ne together and go home?" Maruho asked.

"Yeah, I think that's logical enough." Julie said . Then those two went back to their houses. When it turned dark out, Dan, Alice, Shun, and Runo all headed toward where they all lived. Shun walked Runo home and Dan walked Alice Shun and Runo got near Runo's house, Shun kissed her and then said good bye and left. Runo walked to her front door step and saw there was a new letter and red and pink lilies there. She picked them up and the letter was to Runo. She opened it and it read:

"Hope you enjoyed Valentines Day. If you want to know who I am then think it through.

And never doubt that I love you."

Runo geld the poem and lilies in her hand and closed her eyes and whispered "Thank you." To her secret admirer and went inside. Shun looked down from on top of the roof. He headed back to his house and was glad Runo liked his flowers and poem again. And he had every intention to make sure that what he told her was true.


	3. St Patrick's Day

St. Patricks Day

It had been another month since her last letter from her secret admirer. Runo had been fake dating Shun for a long time until Dan couldn't take it and said him and Alice were faking. But Alice had stopped going crazy over Shun and Shun and Runo said they had been faking them dating just so Dan wouldn't beat Shun. Dan still wasn't happy about them ever dating . Runo had been thinking of asking Shun if he really did like her for awhile but could never get it out. She didn't start avoiding him but she kept to herself a little. And, they all decided to meet on the next holiday to hang out. Runio headed to where they usually met, the park. Shun was there already but Julie, Marucho, Dan,and Alice were a bit late. She walked up to Shun.

"Hey Shun." Runo said.

"Hi Runo." Shun said.

"So what's up?" Runo asked.

"Nothing. you?" Shun asked.

"Nothing." Runo replied. They stood there in an awkward silence. Then Shun said,

"So Runo. You still have that necklace I gave you?" Runo hesitated for a little. She always wore it even though they weren't fake dating anymore.

"Uh yeah." Runo said.

"Cool. You have it on?" Shun asked. Runo had no idea where he was going with this.

"Uh, yeah I do." she replied. she took the necklace out to show Shun.

"So you wear it even though we aren't fake dating anymore?" Shun asked. Runo was a bit embarrassed to admit she wore it because she actually liked Shun and wore it like it was a part of him with her always. But she had to think up another reason why.

"Yeah I do." Runo said. Shun nodded. He smiled and looked pleased. Then the others appeared.

"Hey guys!" Runo shouted as she ran over to them waving. Shun watched her go and thought about what he would put in his next letter.

"Oh hey Runo! I see you got her early with Shun." Julie said. she eyed her suspicouly.

"What do you man?" Runo asked.

"Oh nothing. Never mind." Julie said. then she whispered to Alice, " I bet she's actually dating Shun still. I mean, I know she is still wearing the necklace he gave her." Alice looked at her and nodded.

"What are you two whispering about?!"  
Runo exclaimed.

"Oh nothing, nothing." Alice said.

"Well lets go! Shun looks lonely up there!" Dan said. Shun was watching them. And from their distance, they couldn't tell he was looking at Runo in particlalr and they all went toward him.

"Hey everyone." Shun said waving. Although he didn't look at Alice.

"So Shun, you still "fake" dating Runo?" Julie turned a little red.

"No, I told you that was over two weeks ago." Shun said.

"Why don't you just date each other since you "fake" date every week or so." Julie said.

"Because there were reasons we did it." Runo said.

"Well, then you won't mind if he goes out with anyone else?" Julie asked. She sounded challenging but Runo didn't notice.

"No, I won't." Runo said.

"Okay then. Besidea, I guess you still want to know who sent you those flowers on New Year's Day." Julie said.

"Actually, I got more on Valentines Day too. I just never told you." Runo said. She figured they wouldn't care if she had gotten anything else from her secret admirer but she was obviously wrong.

"You got another and you didn't tell us?!" They all except Shun exclaimed.

"Well I didn't think you'd care!" Runo insisted.

"Well what did you get?" Julie asked.

"Uh, two lilies and another poem. This guy is very poetic." Runo said. "I wish he'd give away more of his traits so I could maybe identify him!"

"If you wanted to be secret, then you wouldn't give anything away would you?" Shun asked.

"No, but, I don't even know who he is! And I still haven't thanked him yet! And that really bugs me!" Runo said.

"Well then maybe you should look harder. Penmanship, how the poems were written, when they appeared. Those could help." Alice suggested.

"Yeah, I guess. But I've never seen the handwriting before. And I don't know anyone who likes writing poems. But they always appeared after Shun left. And always so far on a holiday." Runo concluded.

"Well if it was always after Shun left then maybe it was him!" Julie exclaimed. They all stared at Shun. Shun looked at them and smiled, almost laughed.

"If I was sending them, wouldn't I tell you? And you know my handwriting. Although I guess I am the only one here you'd assume would write poems but I never really do. After I left, it was always late so the person had a good amount of time to leave it there. It could be just a coincidence that they were there after I left." Shun pointed out. He had already prepared himself for any suspicions of him. He wasn't sure why but if he ever told anyone, he would tell Runo in private.

"Well, I guess, but you are like, the one all the clues are pointing at." Dan said. He couldn't put together why Shun would be lying but he knew he , he couldn't do all the advanced thinking.

"And sometimes that happens and the person their pointing to isn't who it is." Shun said.

"Maybe it isn't him. Besides, today is St. Patricks Day so I'll be getting another one tonight. Maybe I should watch who comes tonight." Runo suggested.

"And you plan to get on the roof how?" Shun smirked.

"Well, you are helping me right Shun?" she asked.

"Wait, I didn't say anything about helping." Shun said. He couldn't leave anything if he was there with Runo and she would be heart broken.

"Fine. And I think if I was sitting on the roof, the person might notice me anyway." Runo said. "So we'll have to wait until tonight." They all nodded.

"So what do you want to do while we're here? It is a holiday so we should celebrate!" Marucho said.

"How about we do it at your house Marucho." Dan suggested. They all agreed and Marucho called the butler and the plane was coming instantly.

"Okay everyone! All aboard!" Marucho shouted. They all went on the plane to Marucho's house. Shun unintentionally sat next to Runo. The plane swerved once and Runo fell into Shun's arms. He caught her and then she sat up again, blushing. Shun looked away as if embarrassed. They gopt off the plane soon and entered Marucho's huge mansion.

"Hello son! You have your friends here today? Well have fun!" Marucho's mom said.

"Thank you mom." Marucho said. They all headed to the ballroom.

"So lets play a game."Maruchjo said.

"What should we play?" Shun asked.

"How about..... hmm....." Julie said, "It's St. Patrick's Day and there really aren't any games to play."

"We can always play true or dare." Alice said.

"Oh yeah! Let's do it!" Julie exclaimed, "Truth or dare is my most favorite game!"

"So who's going first?" Dan asked.

"How about, Shun goes first." Marucho said.

"Okay! So Shun, truth of dare?" Julie asked. She had a perfect thing to say for either one.

"Hmmm, dare I guess." Shun replied.

"Fine. I dare you to leave this room with Runo." Julie said.

"what kind of dare is that?" Shun asked.

"I don't know. Just leave the ballroom with Runo." Julie.

"Okay. whatever." Shun said. "And when are we coming back?"

"Well, that's where the more dare-ish factor comes in. You aren't aloud back in until you kiss Runo for more than just a second like you usually do." Julie said.

"And how would you know if I did or not. And I don't kiss Runo on a usual basis anyway!'' Shun said.

"We have our ways....." Dan said mysteriously.

"Okay, whatever. See you guys tomorrow." Shun said. He took Runo's hand and went out the door.

"So this dare is for what?" Runo asked.

"I don't know. But they want me to kiss you for some reason. And I know you probably don't want me to anyway." Shun replied.

"Well, oh, uh yeah. I guess so." Runo said. She stood there awkwardly. The fact was, she wouldn't mind if Shun kissed her. But he seemed to not want to so she just agreed.

"So what are we going to do now?" Shun asked.

"Well I really don't know but if we walked around Marucho's house, we'd end up lost and by the time we get out, it'll be dark." Runo said. Marucho's mansion was actually big enough for that to happen.

"Actually, it would be sunset by that time." Marucho said, coming from out of the trees.

"What are you doing here Marucho?!" Runo exclaimed.

"Marucho! You just blew our cover!" Julie exclaimed.

"What cover?" Shun asked. "Is everyone else here too?" All of the rest of the Battle Brawlers came out from hiding.

"So you were spying on us?" Runo asked.

"Yeah. We wanted to prove Shun likes Runo and Runo likes Shun." Julie said. "I don't get why you always hide it!"

"I'm not hiding anything." Runo said.

"Neither am I." Shun said.

"Well whatever. We blew our cover so it doesn't matter now." Alice said quickly. Runo suspected Alice still like, was crazy about Shun but she didn't show it in fear of him kissing Runo again just to upset her.

"Maybe if we force them to they will just admit it." dan suggested.

"And how do you plan to do that?" Shun asked.

"Close in on them everyone!!!!!" Dan shouted. They started cornering Runo and Shun until they were backed up to the wall.

"You want to faje dating again?" Runo asked.

"If you wan to. But they'll know. I have a better idea." Shun replied. He took out his grappling hook and threw it over their heads. He grabbed Runo in his arms and jumped up and swung to the door way. He landed and went out the door holding Runo's hand tightly and headed toward her family's restaurant. They burst through the door and locked it. There were no other doors so the others couldn't get in. Runo and Shun sighed in relief of escaping the others.

"You know what that was about?" Runo asked.

"Probably a joke. Dan must want revenge on me for beating him again and Alice is still crazy about me and just wants to get to me without freaking me out. Julie is obsessed with love and Marucho really had no choice." Shun replied.

"Yeah I guess you're right. when do you think they'll show up?" Runo asked.

"I don't know." Shun said.

"You have any idea who is sending the letters and flowers to me?" Runo asked.

"Nope. I don't know. I would suggest Dan since he likes you but he isn't like that." Shun said.

"Mmm hmm." Runo said. Then they heard pounding at the door. Dan, Julie, Alice, and Marucho were at the locked door and were pounding it like mad.

"Let us in! Let us in!" they shouted.

"I'm tempted to leave them there for the whole night." Shun said.

"I don't see any harm in that." Runo said. So they sat at the counter and watched as the brawlers kept pounding the door. After about 3 hours, they left and left for good. for that day at least.

"Well I guess I'd better go. It's getting dark outside." Shun said.

"Okay Shun. See you tomorrow." Runo said. Shun waved and headed outside. Runo cleaned up the counter then went home. She saw a single green tulip and a small box. there was a little silver charm with a clover on it. And a piece of picked up the charm and paper. It read,

"Here's a charm just for you,

to help you make the day through.

I hope you like this gift even more

because you made my heart soar."

And there was still no signature. Runo sighed. She took the flower and the charm and poem to her room. She placed the flower in a vase with the roses and lilies. And the poem in a drawer with her other two. She looked at the charm and then held it yo her heart and said a silent, "Thank you" to whoever sent it. And she fell asleep with it in her hand to her heart. And at Shun's house, somehow, as he laid in his bed staring at the ceiling, he smiled and just knew Runo liked what he gave her.

**Shun POV**

Shun woke up the next morning. He went downstairs and saw his grandfather was out in town. He headed toward Runo's restaurant when Dan ran into him. Shun fell over and Dan fell backwards into a bush. Shun got up and looked for what hit him. Then Dan came out of the bush covered in pines and thorns.

"You okay Dan?" Shun asked.

"Yeah. I meant to do that." Dan said. Then he looked at his watch.

"Oh, I think I'd better go to Runo's restaurant soon. The rest of the brawlers are there explaining some things." Dan said.

"Okay. I'm going to be there too. What are you planning to explain?" Shun asked.

"Something you'll have to find out." Dan said. He entered the restaurant with Shun behind him. The rest of the brawlers were trying to explain to Runo what they were trying to say.

"So we're saying we know who your secret admirer is." julie said.

"And who is it?" Runo asked.

"Well, we aren't sure and..." Julie started. then she saw Shun and Dan walk in.

"Hey Runo." Shun said.

"Hi Runo!" Dan exclaimed.

"So what are you talking about?" Shun asked.

"Oh, they're saying they know who my secret admirer is." Runo said. She seemed at bit annoyed so Shun figured they were not telling her.

"So then who is it?" Dan asked.

"They haven't told me!" Runo shouted.

"Well we will now." Julie said, "We saw Dan go and put something at your door! It's Dan!"

"Dan? I never knew he did poetry." Runo said.

"Well soryry I didn't tell you earlier." Dan said.

"Oh, uh okay." Runo said. Shun was a bit mad. He knew he was the one who sent the flowers and poems for Runo. But if Dan was taking credit then Runo would probably start liking him. He hated the thought of Runo not liking him. But then, she never did really love him and he didn't have the nerve to go and tell her.

"So, Runo, what did Dan send you last night?" Shun asked. He wanted her to announce what he had given her.

"Well, there was a box with a clover charm and it had the best poem I'd ever got. Plus a greentulip." Runo said. "It was great. I never knew Dan could write so well." Shun smiled and was glad Runo liked what he had gave her a lot. Except Dan was taking all the credit.

"Aww it was nothing Runo." Dan said. Then they all sat at a table and Dan sat next to Runo. Shun sat next to Runo on the other side and he could see she wasn't completely sure Dan sent her the things but she went along with it anyway. At night, Dan, Alice, Julie, and Marucho all headed home first. Shun was about to leave when Runo stopped him.

"Uh Shun? Are you unhappy with me being with Dan?" she asked. She needed to know his answer.

"Well.... I don't think he is a good match for you..." Shun said.

"Okay..." Runo said.

"Besides, I think he's lying about the him being your secret admirer too." Shun said.

"Really?" Runo asked. "Well I don't blame you I guess."

"See you later Runo." Shun said. He started to leave. Runo watched him leave. Then she called out,

"Shun! Wait!" Then she ran out to him.

"What is it Runo?" Shun asked.

"Well, um," Runo said. She had been planning to tell him she liked him but her courage faltered.

"What do you want?" Shun asked.

"Oh, uh, I don't know anymore. I guess I just didn't want you to leave." Runo said softly. Shun smiled. He put his hands on her shoulders and looked at her in the eye. Then, he leaned over and softly kissed her. She kissed him back then Shun backed away and went home. Runo stood there and watched him leave. She was blushing and felt warm inside. She headed to her house and planned to tell Shun her feelings for him tomorrow. And she would have to tell Dan she's not interested in him but she didn't care anymore. All that mattered was she loved Shun.


	4. Easter

Two days after St. Patrick's Day (technically the next day from my last chapter)

Runo woke up and felt happy inside. Her heart was light and she couldn't wait to tell Shun how she felt. It was clearer than ever now. She just hoped he felt the same way. She got up and went outside. She walked around for a little while and looked around for Shun. She finally found him coming out of his house.

"Hey Shun!" Runo called as she ran over to him. Shun turned his head and saw Runo. She went up to him and saw he looked very sad.

"Why do you look sad Shun?" Runo asked.

''Huh? Oh, Runo, um, nothing." Shun said bleakly.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Runo asked.

"Do you really want to know?" Shun asked. He knew he was about to break her heart.

"Yes! You're my best friend! Of course I do!" Runo insisted.

"Okay. I'm moving today." Shun said.

"Wait, what? Moving? W-where? Why?" Runo asked. She felt her heart was breaking. She didn't think she could ever live without Shun now.

" I'm moving. To the mountains." Shun said. He hated how Runo looked so stricken. She was about to break down.

"Shun... No!" Runo cried. She went over and hugged him tightly, as if to stop him from moving.

"Runo....." Shun said. He looked down at Runo who was crying.

"Please Shun. Don't go." Runo pleaded. Although it sounded more like a harsh whisper.

"I have to." Shun said softly.

"No you don't!" Runo said, crying even more. Runo let go fo Shun and looked at him in the eye.

"Runo, I'm not leaving until sunset. So will you hang out with me the rest of the day?" Shun asked, " And I still need to tell the others." Runo nodded and followed Shun to the Park. They arrived and Runo's face was stain with tears. She tried not to show it though.

"Oh Runo what's wrong?!" Julie exclaimed as she saw her coming up with Shun.

"Nothing." Runo said, "Nothing at all." She looked so sad that Shun couldn't bare seeing her like that.

"Everyone, I'm moving to the mountains at sunset today." Shun announced. The others all gasped and looked surprised. But none of them looked as sad as Runo did. She could feel the fresh tears rolling down her cheek. She didn't want to believe what would happen.

"Oh Runo......." Julie said. She understood why Runo looked so sad.

" It's fine Julie." Runo said. Her voice was cracked with sadness.

"Hey Shun! So lets say we all stay with you today and spend some time before you leave." Dan said.

"Okay Dan. Sure." Shun all hung around Shun in the park. They enjoyed the last time they'd see him in it was close to sunset, everyone went to the fountain. They all said their good byes and left until Runo stood there alone. Shun was walking away when she called out,

"Shun! Wait!" She ran over to him.

"What's wrong Runo?" Shun asked.

"Shun, please don't go. not yet." Runo said.

"I have to." Shun replied.

"Please." Runo said. It came out like a harsh whisper. "Please Shun, I love you."Shun seemed a little surprised but then smiled warmly.

"I love you too Runo." he said. Then, he leaned over and kissed her one last time. They stood there for a few seconds before Shun turned around and left. Runo watched sadly as her lover walked away, never to be seen again for a long while.

Easter

It had been about a month since Shun moved. Runo felt she couldn't bear being away from Shun. Her life was pointless. She had no reason to live anymore. You would never see her actually laugh or be happy. She faked it around her friends and they knew. Her heart felt incomplete. She could not remember actually being happy. She after told Dan she wasn't intereested in him. And he flipped out on her but she didn't really care. The last time she had cared or felt happy was when Shun was with her. The others already knew this because she told them.

'Uh, Runo?" Dan asked. She had been sitting there looking withdrawn and sad.

"Grrrrrr.... Runo! Shun has been gone for a month! Live with it and get over it!" Julie exclaimed.

"Easy for you to say. you don't know what it's like having your heart torn." Runo replied bleakly. She continued to look sad and depressed.

"I don't get what was so great about Shun!" Julie said. "Why can't you just get over him!?" Runo got up and walked out of the restaurant. She planned to go home and lie in her room. Then, she saw a huge bunch of flowers on her doorstep. There were green daisies and white roses. Runo looked mystified. There was a small card in the flowers that said,

"To Runo.

Don't be sad because I know you are,

be aware I'm not that far."

Runo held the flowers to her and smiled. not a fake smile, but a real one. For the first time, she felt happy, even with Shun not there.

"Thank you. Whoever you are." Runo said to particularly no one. Then she headed inside her house. She sat in her room. On her bed, she thought about who her secret admirer could be. She had earlier thought Shun, but, he was gone. And she was sure it wasn't Dan, nor Joe, and definitley not Marucho. So who could it be? She wondered about this the whole night. She finally fell asleep. The charm she had gotten from her secret admirer was on the necklace Shun gave her. Strangely, it seemed to match the chain and looked like it belong there. But she was too sad to notice that. And when she dreamed, it was always about Shun. And, there was someone else, who's face was shadowed out. She thought of who it could be when Shun started disappearing. She ran toward him when the mystery person started disappearing too. Shun had stayed stable when Runo went near him and when she left, he started fading again. Runo tried to keep them both in view. She figured the mystery person was her secret admirer and she was running back and forth, from one to another. Until they both disappeared. Runo tried to look for them. She felt as if she'd lost both of them. She screamed and then woke up from her dream. She realized she screamed out loud and looked around her room. It was normal and nothing had changed. Her gifts from her secret admirer were still there and Shun was still in the mountains. She sighed. Her dream was so realistic.

"Maybe I'll need to choose between my secret admirer and Shun." she thought out loud. She pondered the idea for awhile. Then she came to the conclusion that it was just a dream and managed to fall asleep peacefully. And no dream disturbed her.

**Meanwhile in the mountains....**

Shun sat on the roof of his grandfather's dojo. It was where he lived now. He felt very lonely and missed Runo. She'd finally said that she loved him and he left her. He felt guilty and hated how sad he made her. He looked up at the moon and tried to think of what Runo was doing.

"Probably sleeping. It's night time. Duh." he said to himself. He had went to her house a few hours ago and left her her holiday gift. He wished she knew it was him but he never told her. And he couldn't show himself or he'd have to leave her again. And that would hurt her even more. He watched as she was in her restaurant and the others were nagging her about how she should just forget him. She refused to and he figured she would. But she looked so lifeless and never smiled. not once. Plus, his grandfather didn't know he was gone for a few hours (using his awesome ninja speed or whatever) to give her the flowers.

"Shun! Are you up there?!" an old male voice shouted.

"Yeah Grandpa! I'm here!" Shun called back. His grandfather appeared outside looking up at him.

"Shun! We'll be having a visitor at our house tomorrow to help you train! So be kind at least! You've got to keep your skills sharp!" his grandfather said.

"Okay grandpa. I promise I'll act nice." Shun said. If he had the choice, he'd sit on the roof and think of Runo and be angry at himself for what he did to her. But he'll have to do somethings different.

"Good. Now come inside before you freeze!" his grandfather said. Shun hopped down from the roof and followed his grandfather outside. He went to his room and layed on his bed. He would have to wait for awhile until the next holiday. He planned to keep his identity secret. Until the right time. But that seemed like forever. He knew every second Runo was feeling depressed or lifeless. And it was all because of him. She seemed to be a bit happier when she received his holiday gift for Easter and that was good. But there are only so many holidays in a year. And by that time, she'd of forgotten about him. Shun rarely ever cried. Especially in public. But he felt tears come to his eyes. It blurred his vision but tears didn't flow. He stared at the now blurry ceiling. Thinking of all he did, the Runo to be happy. but he couldn't move back. That was impossible. And second by second, minute by minute, he slowly fell into a deep sleep with tears still coming down, thinking of Runo.

He woke up the next morning. He felt out of shape. He knew he was training with someone today and he got ready to the kitchen. His eyes were sticky wuth sleep and the tears he cried that night. He washed his face and headed to the kitchen where his granfather was waiting. He made sure he looked like nothing had happened the night before and did a pretty good job since his grandfather didn't seem to suspect a thing.

"Hello Shun. how are you? Are you ready for training?" his grandpa asked.

"Yeah grandpa. I am." Shun said.

"Good," his grandfather said nodding, "One of my good friend's, Ushino's, grand daughter will be coming over. She's an experienced fighter so you'll have to be on the top of your game."

"Wait, so I'm training with a girl?" Shun asked.

"Yes. Do you have any problems with that?" his grandfather asked.

"oh, uh, or course not." Shun said. After hurting Runo mentally, he was now going to be hurting a girl physically! They heard a knock on the door.

"That must be her. Ushino said she would be here in the morning." Shun'd grandfather went to the door and opened it.

"Ah, hello Mayla." Shun's grandfather said smiling.

"Hello Mr. Kazami." she said. She bowed to him in respect. She entered the house and took her shoes off. She went into the kitchen and saw Shun sitting there.

"Hello." she said. Shun waved. She had long black hair and green eyes. She wore a black semi sleeved shirt and caprees with white trim (like chan lee's outfit except the red is black and there is no skirt, Just the capprees.)

"So Mayla, you'll be training with my grandson today. This is Shun." Shun's grandfather said.

"Yes I know. My grandfather told me all about him." Mayla said.

"Okay, so how about we go and do some training. Ushino has told me much about your skills." Shun's grandfather said. Mayla smiled as if a little embarrassed.

"Oh, uh I'm not that good." she replied. They went into a room with nothing but a gong in it.

"Ok, so we'll start by doing a warm up. Try to get your opponent to lose their balance." Shun's grandfather said. Mayla and Shun stood in the middle of the room and bowed to each other. Then Shun ran at her with ninja speed and tried to trip her. She jumped and Shun almost fell but caught did a back flip and waited for Shun to come toward her. He ran forward again and tried to fool her. He looked like he would try to trip her but then went on to push her over. Mayla jumped then she caught Shun's hand. Shun was caught off guard and Mayla then tripped him instead. But he couldn't regain his balance.

"So looks like I win Shun." Mayla said. she helped him up.

"Shun, looks like you need some more practice." Shun's grandfather said.f "No, he just needs to learn my strategy." Mayla said. Then the rest of the day was spent training. Shun had to work hard and be on the top of his game. Otherwise he'd lose. He found out Mayla was very nice and understanding so when they were done, he decided to tell her about Runo.

"Shun, Mayla will be staying here for a little while to help you." Shun's grandfather announced. Shun nodded.

"Hey Mayla, can I tell you something?" Shun asked when his grandfather wasn't in the room anymore.

"Yeah sure." Mayla said.

"Well you have to promise you won't tell my grandfather." Shun said.

"Okay." Mayla said.

"Well where I lived before, there was this girl named Runo...." Shun started. He continued to explain to her what happened and how he hurt her.

"Well that must be hard. And you go back on holidays to be her secret admirer again? That's cool. You plan to let her see you anytime soon?" Mayla asked. Shun was relieved she was cool with him telling her this.

"Oh, um, I'm not sure." Shun said, "Her birthday is the last holiday since it is on December 30. I was planning to go and see her then."

"Well have fun doing it without your grandfather seeing." Mayla said.

"Well I was hoping you'd help me. Just try to make a reason why I'm not there." Shun said.

"Sure, " Mayla said nodding, "We'll just say we are going to train in the mountains."

"Wait, are you staying that long?" Shun asked.

"Yeah. My grandfather is letting me stay here as long as I want." Mayla said. "So you went over yesterday?"

"Yeah. Runo was actually happy for once." Shun said.

"Ok. So just act normal for the next couple months I guess." Mayla said.

"Yeah. I guess so." Shun agreed. They talked about it for a little while. And then they both went to their rooms and went to sleep. Shun couldn't wait to let Runo see him on her birthday.


	5. Thanksgiving

**Yo! I'm back with secret admirer! OMG! I AM SOOOOOOO SOOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN LIKE FOREVER! PLEASE FORGIVE MEE!**

Thanksgiving

It had been several months since Runo's secret admirer had given her anything. A few of the minor holidays had gone by and Runo was starting to think her secret admirer forgot about her and was giving up. She decided to be with Dan about a month ago because she felt lonely and Dan was more than willing to make her feel better. There was times when she enjoyed his funny personality but she missed Shun's cool and slightly humorous personality. She wished he never moved away and she could never get over him as much as she tried to. Her parents said it was unhealthy to feel like this but she had found she wasn't really paying attention to them as much. It was Thanksgiving and she was planning to meet up with the brawlers at (you can probably guess) the park. She was hoping her secret admirer would come tonight but now, she wasn't so sure. As she made her way toward the park, she saw Julie was running at her.

"Runo! Runo! You have got to come to the park right now!" she exclaimed. She was really excited about something and Runo followed her suspicious. When they arrived at the park, she saw all of her friends (except Shun) gatherd around a table with a huge platter of many different foods.

"What is this?" Runo asked. Julie and Alice started laughing.

"This is our Thanksgiving feast silly!" Julie exclaimed. Runo found herself laughing a little. She hadn't really laughed or smiled since Shun left her.

"Well please don't wait to dig in! This was specially prepared!" Marucho announced. Dan broke out in a huge grin.

"Oh yeah! I'm ready to eat!" he shouted grinning at the food with a fork and knife in his hands.

"Dan! don't be so immature!" Runo exclaimed. Dan stopped and looked at her.

"I'm not being immature!" he retorted.

"Sorry, no, you weren't being immature." Runo said. Dan looked at her in shock.

"What?" he asked. he couldn't believe runo took back one of her insults.

"No, you weren't being immature. You were being a complete PIG!" runo exclaimed. Dan and everyone else sweat dropped.

"And here I thought you'd actually take back one of your insults about me." he said submissively. Runo just crossed her arms and sat down. She admit the food looked delicious. Everyone else sat down as well.

"Well guys, I believe we can eat now." Marucho said. they all picked up their utensils and shouted,

"HAPPY THANKSGIVING!" Then, they all dug into the food. It was delicious. Although Runo thought that the feast would be better if Shun was still here. Dan said he'd called Shun to see if he was coming down for the feast and he said that a girl answered the phone. she said that Shun wouldn't be able to make it because of the ninja training he had to do. Runo was upset that shun couldn't come but she was even more upset that there was a girl at Shun's house that she didn't know. She had felt a pang of jealousy when she heard a girl had answered the phone but hid it. She picked up her plate and went to the huge plane to go wash it. she brought it to the sink and washed it then placed it in the dishwasher. She headed back outside and saw most of her friends were finished eating and were bringing their own plates back to the sink. Runo decided to go for a walk around the park. She had been there so many times she knew it in and out. She went toward the woods and went to go explore. She walked on the trail until she found it was getting dark. She turned to head back the way she came. She started to follow the trail until it started twisting and turning. Soon it was pitch black and Runo couldn't see the trail. She wandered around until she heard movement. She stopped and braced herself for any signs of an attack. But, she heard a voice speak instead.

"You must be lost. Take my hand and I'll get you out of the woods." a male voice said. It sounded familiar but Runo didn't pay attention to that. All she wanted to do was get out of the woods and this person knows the way out. She stopped when she saw the way she entered. She turned to see the person who entered was gone. She looked around but she never saw him. Then she saw Dan, Julie, Alice, and Marucho running toward her.

"Runo! Runo!" Julie shouted. She threw her arms around her and hugged her.

"Uh, hey Julie." Runo said awkwardly. Julie let go and the other took turns yelling at her.

"What were you thinking Runo!?" Dan exclaimed, "You go into the woods and don't return until late at night?!"

"You had us worried sick Runo! Surely Shun's move isn't affecting you to commit suicide!" Alice exclaimed. Runo's heart panged at the mention of Shun's move. It had been over two months since he moved and she still hasn't gotten over it.

"Runo, you really did have us worried you know." Marucho said. Runjo sighed and tried to forget about Shun. Just a few hours ago she'd been able to laugh. Now she was back to sulking about Shun.

"I know I worried you guys. And I'm sorry. I'm going home now." Runo said. she walked past them and headed toward her house. She walked in the door and didn't see the envelope and two roses by her feet. On her roof, someone was watching her. He hopped down and picked up the envelope and roses and waited for Runo to go to the bathroom to brush her teeth. He placed the things on her bed side and then left on to the long journey home. Runo came back in her pajamas when she noticed the envelope and roses on her bed side table. She opened the envelope and it read:

"Minor holidays have passed and I found that I should save my special letters for bigger more important holidays. Today is Thanksgiving and the things I'm thankful for are that you haven't given up on me yet and that you entered my life. I await to write to you again. Also, the roses symbolize things. Yellow means friends and red means love." Runo held the letter to her heart and the roses. She sighed and felt so much better now. She was able to fall asleep soon with a smile etched on her face. For a long time she had not felt this happy and peaceful. She couldn't wait until Christmas.

Shun POV

Shun was heading back to his house. He looked around for Mayla and saw her sitting in a tree. He silently streaked toward her and snuck up behind her. He saw she was drawing his house in a notebook. It was shaded nicely and caught the true essence of his house in her perspective. Shun smiled and silently took an acorn off of the tree. He dropped it on her head and she immediately looked up.

"Hey! That's not polite to sneak up on someone and drop an acorn on their head!" she said rubbing where the acorn hit her. Shun was laughing and said,

"Okay Mayla sure. Well I' finished my task for today. Next time is Christmas. Then it's her birthday." Mayla looked at him seriously then she sighed.

"Shun, I think you need to think about how you're going to make this work. If you reveal yourself, how will you not break Runo's heart again? How could you keep sending her things to make her happy? You've gotten yourself deeper than deep in this one." Mayla said. Shun looked down and replied,

"I know that Mayla. I just wish I could do something." Mayla looked at him sympathetically.

"You know, I have an apartment rented in the town. You could be there for awhile since it would be vacation anyway." Mayla suggested. Shun brighten at the possibility.

"Thanks Mayla! Just I can't live there my whole life can I?" Shun asked. Mayla went into thought foe awhile too. She pondered over what they could do. then, she came up with an idea.

"Shun, why not ask Runo to live here? I mean, it's been already confirmed I'm living here permanently since my Grandfather is living here too. And you have many guestrooms too. I think it would work out nicely." Mayla suggested. Shun thought about this. It would be fine with his grandpa but what would Runo's parents say?

"Mayla, how do you know what Runo's parents would say?" Shun asked. Mayla smiled.

"Well if Runo would be at your house for awhile doing advanced studies in a possible future career then wouldn't any parent agree?" she asked, "I can arrange for her to learn various thing sI know. but she could become a ninja too." Shun thought about this as well.

"This could actually work Mayla. Thanks for all your help with this." Shun said finally. Mayla laughed lightly and said,

"Well your welcome for helping you. I'm glad you appreciate my help too." They both sat there and started talking about some random things. Their conversation went smoothly until Shun said something evidently wrong.

"So have you ever loved anyone Mayla?" Shun had asked. Mayla stopped smiling and looked down as if she was either angry, mad, or sad.

"Does it matter?" she asked. Her tone was not happy and Shun knew he shouldn't push her.

"Well seeing as you don't want to talk about it I think we'd better go back into the house." Shun said. Mayla looked at him and said,

"Don't think about trying to get me to tell you about it because any tricks won't help. There's a reason I treasure helping people with their love lives. Everyone deserves at least a chance at it." She then just walked in the house and didn't talk to him until morning. Which was only a quick "good morning" and nothing more. Shun wondered what Mayla meant last night.

"Why Mayla, can you be a dear and get some groceries for me?" Shun's grandpa asked. Mayla and Shun kew that by "groceries" Shun's grandpa meant "vegetables from the garden." Mayla nodded and walked outside. Shun waited in the kitchen while Mayla was outside. Shun decided to ask her Grandfather about her love life.

"Um Do you know what happened to Mayla? I mean like her love life?" Shun asked her grandfather. "Because I asked her about it yesterday and she's stil mad at me." Mayla's grandfather shook his head and replied,

"Shun, one thing you should never ask Mayla about is her love life. She had bad experiences with that. You could try to apologize but I doubt she'll listen to you." Shun noddded. He knew he did something really wrong by asking her about her love life. So he intended to fix it. Mayla came back inside. She sar back down at the table and put all of the veggies she picked on the table. Shun's grandfather took them and started to go make things. Mayla all of a sudden said,

"I'm sorry Shun." Shun and her grandfather were taken aback.

"You're sorry?" Shun asked. Mayla nodded.

"I over-reacted to you and I'm sorry. I shouldn't let my personal problems get the best of me." Mayla said.

"It;s fine Mayla. I get it's a light subject to you. I promise not to mention it again." Shunj said. Mayla smiled.

"Thanks Shun. I'm lucky to have a friend like you." Mayla replied. Then she got up to go to her room. Shun was glad he made up with Mayla. and he hoped that he and Runo would get through this just as good.

**I know the end was crappy but it's 11:12PM and I am running out of ideas on how to end the chapter. Sorry again for the long wait. I'm finally getting back up to speed with my stories and hopefully will updatre soon enough. Review as always!**


	6. Christmas

**Hey! This was delayed due to many things relating to my infinite laziness. But I plan to try to write two chapters in one day! Hopefully both show a good amount of effort since I'm doing them in one day but we'll see! **

**Chapter six of Secret Admirer**

Shun was sitting on the roof of his dojo at night. It was Christmas Eve and he was awaiting the nexy day. He planned to go on a shortish vacation to Wardington and live in Mayla's old apartment there. Of course, Shun's grandfather will be told Mayla was training with Shun out in the mountains for an amount of time vacation gave them. At first, Mayla and he were only going to be there from Runo's birthday to the end of vacation, but they found it more logical to stay there from Christmas to the end of vacation. But Shun wouldn't tell anyone he was there or Runo wouldn't be as surprised on her birthday. He heard someone else get onto the roof and he didn't even have to look to know it was Mayla. They had become good friends over time and she seemed to understand his problems better than anyone else ever had. He was glad she wasn't a girly girl or he wasn't sure he could stand her.

"Hey Shun. Ready to leave tomorrow?" she asked him,sitting down beside him. Shun nodded. Although they would be leaving in the afternoon tomorrow since their grandfathers had insisted on giving them gifts for Christmas in the morning.

"How do you think Runo will take it on her birthday?" Shun asked. Mayla shrugged.

"I don't know. Depends on how much you meant to her and how much pain you've caused her. If she was really hurt by your departure, then coming back may be a relief. But if you caused her so much pain, maybe she won't want to see you again. But if she really loves you, maybe she won't react that way. They all even out and it just depends on her really." she replied. Shun looked at her perplexed.

"I don't know a word you just said." he said. Mayla rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. Just think of it as it depends on Runo herself." she said. Shun shrugged and decided to leave it at that.

**With Runo**

It had been about another month since her secret admirer left her anything. She decided to just be best friends with Dan, since she obviously wasn't interested in him. And she had managed to be pretty good friends with Alice, although she couldn't shake the feeling Alice still wasn't over how Shun liked Runo instead of her. Although she wasn't sure how the person managed to get into her house. She didn't ponder the situation but merely put it to the side. Hopefully her secret admirer would reveal themselves tomorrow on Christmas since it was the last holiday of the year. Or maybe she would be left with another year of guessing who he was. She didn't know. But she was still excited for tomorrow. It was Christmas, so anyone would be excited. But also, she would get something else from her secret admirer too. It was nighttime so she went to sleep and thought of her secret admirer and Christmas.

When she woke up the next day excited for what to come. She got dressed in black pants and a red shirt with white fur trim. It was a Christmas outfit her mother had gotten for her. She was glad her mother had thought of her tomboyish attitude and didn't get her anything girly. She went downstairs and found presents under the tree. She found her parents already up and doing some work in the kitchen. They saw she was up and headed into the living room.

"Good morning Runo!" her father said happily. Runo smiled,

"Morning Dad." she replied. She found out that after time, she wasn't as depressed about Shun but she still missed him. She wished he was here for Christmas, or any other holiday. But it was a long journey from the mountains. And he couldn't possibly come to the city just for one day. (Psh, yeah right . keep thinking that Runo, Keep thinking that.)

"So Runo, how about you open your gifts?" Runo's mother suggested. Runo smiled and opened the nearest one. It was a little duck plushie. And it was small and so cute!

"Thank you so much, mom, dad!" Runo exclaimed. And she keot opening her presents until they were all gone. Her friends had all agreed ever holiday they would meet up at the park. Since it became their ultimate hang out place. She was walking there when she thought she saw Shun. She widened her eyes and blinked. But if she had saw Shun, he was gone. She shook her head. Her eyes must have been playing tricks on her. Shun was in the mountains. She didn't realize she was at the park until she heard Dan shout,

"Hey Runo! How are you?!" from the waved and said,

"Fine Dan!" she yelled back. She made her way to the top of the hill. She reached the top and her friends immediately went into chatter about what they got for Christmas. And, they all had gotten gifts for each other. Runo gave Alice a little stuffed bunny, Julie a designer purse, Dan a comic book, and Marucho the newest almanac. They all loved what they got and spent most of the day in the park.

**Back to Shun and Mayla **

Shun had some things packed and was almost ready to leave. He had had a fun Christmas here. He had gotten some new ninja equipment and clothes. While Mayla got a wicked long, sharp sword from her grandfather. Ushino had complete trust in her when she was weilding it, but shun and his grandfather weren't so certain. He laughed at his grandfather's face when Mayla received the sword. Either he as jealous of worried about his precious furniture. He heard a knock on the door and opened it to see Mayla, ready to go.

"Well, you ready Shun?" she asked. Shun nodded. they headed toward the doorwy and were greeted by their grandfathers.

"Hope you have a safe time training." his grandfather said.

"Best of luck." Mayla's grandfather said. Shun and Mayla waved and then headed toward Wardington with their awesome ninja speed. They arrived a couple hours later. Shun followed Mayla to her apartment. Shun stopped before he went inside. coming out of a restaurant was Runo. Shun made sure he was out of sight quickly but he was sure she caught a glimpse of him. He found Mayla at the elevator and he found he was just on time to catch it opening. They headed to the fifth floor. After they got out, they had to go down several halways until they found Mayla's opened the door and entered. Shun followed and found out what the apartment looked like. It was mostly yellow and white and light green. There was light filtering in from the windows. It cast streaks across the carpet. There was a yellow and white striped couch against the right wall while a small kitchen area was to the left. There were rooms in a hallway at the back of the left wall which Shun assumed were bedrooms.

"you like the apartment?" she asked. Shun nodded.

"Good. BEcause you have to live here for the next week or so." she said. She got him a room and she got the other one. And when they were done unpacking, which didn't take long, Mayla was heading out the door. Shun was confused.

"Where are you going?" Shun asked. Mayla looked back.

"To go meet your friends. They are probably at the park." she replied. Shun just stared at her and almost wished he could come with her. But he soon saw she wasn't there anymore.

Mayla was making her way toward the park. She saw a group of kids together, having a great time. She walked over to them and assumed they ere Shun's friends.

"Hello." she said. A girl with blue hiar turned around.

"Uh, hi?" she said. Then a brown hiared boy gasped.

"Hey! you sound just like that girl on the phone!" he exclaimed. He pointed his finger at her and she blinked rapidly.

"Uh, you were the one who called Shun?" she asked. Dan nodded. Runo loked at her suspiciously.

"Well, what were you doing at Shun's house?" the girl asked. Mayla could tell she was a bit jealous so she assumed that this girl was Runo who Shun had talked non-stop about.

"I live there. My grandfather if friend's with his gradnfather and I train with Shun." Mayla replied. "We're best friends now."Then, an energetic girl said,

"Hey! You are so cool! You're a ninja!? No way!" Mayla stared at her confused. Then, a small boy made his way toward her.

"Excuse Julie's behavior. I'm Marucho, that's Dan, that's Julie, that's Alice, and that's Runo." Marucho said, pointing to each person h=as he named them off. Mayla nodded and smiled.

"My name is Mayla Taranara." she said. They all got along fine, except Runo was dying t know what Shun was doing. So when they were all heading home, Runo called Mayla back.

"Hey runo, what is it?" Mayla asked. Runo looked a little embarrassed.

"Well, since you know Shun, do you know where he is?" she asked. Mayla wished she could tell Runo that Shun was at her apartment and she could go see him. But she knew Runo would understand when the time came.

"He is at the dojo training. His grandfather requested that he stay. Although he really wanted to come here to see you Runo." Mayla replied. Runo turned a little pink and was happy Shun wanted to see her.

"Uh, Thanks Mayla. i'll uh, be going now." she said. Ruo ran off toward her restaurant. Mayla realized how dark it had become and she firgured Shun must have left his gift for Runo already. So she headed back to the apartment and would ask him about it later.

Runo walked home and felt very happy. and to make her even more happy, there was a box wrapped in blue and yellow wrapping paper with a green ribbon. It said:

"To Runo" Runo figure dit was from her secret admirer and brought it inside to open it. She said good night to her parents and went to her room. She put the gift on her bed and started to open it. There was a piece of paper and it said:

"Hope you had a merry Christmas. I haven't forgotten about you and I hope you haven't forgotten about me. So to make sure, here;s a rose to last forever." Runo open a box to find a stunning glass rose. Its leaves were trimmed in gold and the rose was red. It looked beautiful in the light. So she placed it on her bed side table in a box with a clear cover. And then she went to sleep with a warm, happy smile on her face. And she almost felt as if Shun was actually here in Wardington with her. But of course, she thought it was merely the happiness of Christmas that was clouding her though.

**With Shun and Mayla **

Mayla entered the apartment to find Shun sleeping on a couch. She shook him slightly and he woke up.

"Hey, how'd it go with runo?" she asked. Shun looked at her sleepily.

"*yawn* I left it at her door. I think she got it." he replied. Mayla could tell him everything in the morning. He was obviously too tired to think straight. So she led to him his room and she went to her own to sleep.

**I know it kind of lacked good details and didn't show off my awesomness that is skill. But A. I'm tired. B. My sister had oral surgery so I'm helping take care of her. Plus, I was racking my brain for what ideas I could use. Hope you can enjoy this anyways! I'm going straight on to the next and final chapter.**


	7. Runo's Birthday

**Hope you enjoy the very last chapter of Secret Admirer! **

**Secret Admirer Chapter 7**

It was just five days ago that Mayla had moved to town. She was funny and nice and everyone seemed to get along with her. But she did happen to lose her temper with Dan sometimes. Runo somehow felt she wasn't telling the whole truth about Shun to her but she didn't question her. And Mayla quite enjoyed the brawlers. All in all, Mayla had made five friends in five days. It was now Runo's birthday and Runo was now realizing her secret admirer had not revealed themselves yet. So she figured she had to go through with a whole nother year. She was a bit sad but at the same time she was pretty happy she would always know someone cared about her. And she didn't really need to know who it was. Although she was absolutely dying to know.

Currently, she was waking up and it was her birthday. She smiled. Her parents had already made her a breakfast that smelt delicious and she could smelt it form her room. she headed downstairs in her pajamas. She had pancakes with chocolate chips and M&Ms and syrup with whipped cream. they looked delicious. She ate right away and her parents smiled at her enthusiasm. She finished her meal and put the dishes in the sink. She went upstairs and changed into her regular clothes. Then she came downstairs to see her parents with a few gifts. She frowned,

"Mom, Dad, you already got mt things for Christmas. No need to get me anything for my birthday." she said. Her parents smiled.

"But Runo, this is an extra special gift." her dad said. He handed her a small box. Inside, was a silver necklace with a charm that said "Runo" on it. The charm was studded with diamonds and it was beautiful.

"Oh my gosh!" she exclaimed. she hugged her parents and put the necklace on. It was sparkling and seemed to go well with her other necklace that Shun had given her several months ago. She always had on that necklace. She felt very happy and her parents then handed her a letter. Runo took it and opened it. It read:

"Runo,

Please come to my apartment because I need to give you something. Plus, I am in charge of bringing you to the park later. So come when you can!

See ya later,

Mayla :o)"

Runo smiled. She said thank you to her parents and went out the door. She remembered that Mayla had said she lived in the apartment building near her restaurant. She looked around until she found it. She walked to the doors and asked the receptionist where Mayla Taranara lived. She had to go to the fifth floor. She went onto the elevator and had to go through many hallways and corridors until she found Mayla's apartment. She knocked on the door and waited. Then, Mayla opened the door. She smiled an lead Runo inside.

"How are you Runo?" she asked.

"Fine." Runo replied. She looked at Mayla's apartment. It was neat and clean and it was pretty calm.

"So how's your birthday been so far?" Mayla asked. Runo smiled.

"Great. Although to be honest, I really wish Shun was here." she replied. Over time, Runo had been able to get over her depression of Shun. But she still missed him nonetheless.

"Yeah, I can tell him about you when I go back." Mayla said. Runo lit up.

"Really? Thank you so much Mayla!" Runo exclaimed. she hugged Mayla and she laughed.

"Well Runo, I did tell you I had something for you right?" Mayla said. She went over to her room and came back with a white box.

"Here." she said, handing Runo the box. Runo looked confused and opened it. Inside was a yellow dress that went down a little past her knees. There was blue trimming at the bottom. And a light blue pair of leggings were included as well. All in all, Runo loved the oufit.

"Oh thank you Mayla!" she said. Mayla smiled.

"Well go on! Change! The bathroom in down that hallway at the end." Mayla said. Runo went down the hallway and saw that there were three bedrooms.

'_Mayla lives with two other people?' _Runo wondered. She quickly found the bathroom and changed. She came out and went back into the room to see Mayla in a light green long sleeved shirt with jeans.

"You look so pretty!" Runo said. Mayla laughed.

"You do too." she said. She stood up and said,

"Well we have places to go. Or you can just say we're going to the park." Runo was quickly pulled out the door and toward the park.

Matla put on a blind fold and she guessed her friends had planned a party. Although she somehow guessed it wasn't just that. And they had just arrived at the park. Runo took off the blindfold and gasped. There was everyone. Dan, Marucho, Alice, and Julie were all there. It was a huge party-like scene with a huge stage where a huge TV was. And Runo saw there was the newest video game system hooked up. She would have a blast playing that. And there was a huge buffet with exquisite cuisines. It was wonderful. They started out by saying that they hoped Runo was having a great birthday. Se was. And they all gave her gifts. She wanted to open them later but tehy insisted she open them now. She received a comic book from Dan, a necklace from Julie, a stuffed tiger from Alice, a dart board from Mayla, and an electronic all purpose dictionary from Marucho. She thanked them all and they started the party. First, they played on the video game system. It was the Wii Resort and they had a blast. Turns out, Julie won since she loved moving and exercising. Although Dan demanded a rematch. But nobody wanted to fight a steaming hot, mad, and pumped up Dan. So they decided to eat next, which was one of Dan's favorite things to do. The feast was amazing and Runo loved it. So did everyone else. It tasted so delicious! Except there was so much everyone would be taking some home. And when they were done feasting, they really just hung out and talked. And soon enough, it was dark outside. Everyone said happy birthday to Runo before leaving. Except her, Marucho, and Alice stayed behind to clean up the place. Runo started to take some of the dishes from the table while Marucho washed them and Alice tried to pick up most of the garbage. When they were finished, they all headed home. Runo approached her doorway. Then, to her surprise, there was a note. She picked it up and it said,

"To Runo.

Dear Runo,

I've been closer than you think. And this is the right time to reveal myself. Look behind you." Runo looked confused and happy. She turned around and gasped. She dropped the letter and started crying. But not sad tears, happy ones. There leaning against the wall of the doorway, was Shun Kazami. She ran toward him and hugged him. She kept crying as he stroked her hair.

"Hey Runo, I've missed you." he said. Runo felt so happy that Shun was here. And to hear his voice was amazing. She finally pulled away from him and looked at him. He was smiling and she finally was able to speak.

"Shun, I've missed you so much! But, wait," she gasped, "You were my secret admirer?!" She realized what it meant. He had been here leaving her gifts throughout the year. She was totally confused. Shun smiled.

"Yeah. Although the last couple of months was hard." he replied. Runo stared at him.

"But how did you do it?" she asked.

"I came down here from the mountains on the holidays. Although it took me hours. And I actually have been living at Mala's apartment with her since Christmas. Sorry I didn't reveal myself then but I wanted to make your birthday special." Shun said. Runo was shocked. No wonder Mayla had always been reassuring her about Shun. Shun was almost worried. Had Runo been mad at him? But she was smiling, an understanding kind of smile. And she understood fine.

"Well Shun, how long are you staying?" she asked. he felt a sort of aching when she realized Shun probably wasn't staying and was probably going to leave agian. She instantly saddened only to get a concerned look form Shun.

"Technically at the end of vacation. Mayla and I made up an excuse to my grandfather to come down here. But there's something I need to talk to you about." he said. Runo was feeling sad he had to leave again but she decided to enjoy Shun while he was here instead of moping when he was gone.

"Well, what do you want to talk about?" Runo asked. She had no idea what was to come.

"I think it would be better if you came to Mayla's apartment so I can tell you there." Shun said. Runo nodded.

"I have to tell my parents though." she said. Shun just nodded and watched as she left inside. He leaned his head against the door frame and breathed in and out. He wasn't sure how this whole situation would turn out. But it could either be really good or horribly bad. And Shun just had to hope for the best. Runo came out a few minutes later.

"May parents are fine with me staying at Mayla's apartemtn tonight." she said.

"Okay. Although you really didn't have to stay over." he said. Runo shrugged.

"Well it's already late so I figured it would be easier." Runo said. And then they came to apartment building. It took about five minutes to locate Mayla's apartment and Shun opened the door with a hey.

"Hey Shun, Runo. How are you?" she asked. She had a happy light in her eyes when she saw them together.

"Great. I'm so happy Mayla." Runo said. Mayla smiled.

"Knew you would." she said. "Your welcome to sit down. I assume Shun needs to talk to you? I'llleave you guys to talk. I'm going to my room." Then Mayla started to leave.

"Wait, Mayla, Runo's going to be staying in the extra room. Is that alright?" Shun turned around.

"That's just fine." she said. Then she disappeared. Shun looked at Runo.

"Well Runo, as you know, I'll have to leave." Shun said. Runo nodded, waiting for him to continue.

"And I don't want to put you through the suffering I put you through last time. So Mayla and I were talking and we figured out a solution, possibly." he continued. Runo just nodded.

"And what would that be?" she asked. Shun paused for a moment.

"Well, you could go back to the mountains with me and Mayla. You could become a ninja or Mayla can teah you somethings she knows. It could benefit your future I guess." he said. Runo looked at him for awhile.

'_Live with Shun, and train to be a ninja? That sounds great, but what will my parents say?' _Runo thought. Shun saw her face.

"I know it'll take a little while to get your parents to agree but would you be willing to?" Shun asked. Runo nodded. Shun looked relieved.

"Well you know, that makes me feel really happy you would be willing to go into the mountains with me. Besides, with you living there, my grandfather would probably take a few more vacations here anyways." Shun said. He got up and held out his hand.

"Well I thin kit's time to go to sleep. We'll talk about it more tomorrow okay?" he said. Runo took his hand and was led to the extra room. She said good night and Shun went inot his room and her into hers.

**The next day**

Runo woke up and knew what she would be doing. Last night, she had talked with Shun about living with him in the mountains. She had already talked with Mayla about it over breakfast. And they were all heading toward Runo's restaurant. They entered the shop and Runo's parents greeted her.

"Hello Runo and Mayla! Wait, Shun? Aren't you the boy who moved to the mountains and broke my littele girl's heart!?" her father exclaimed. Runo gasped.

"Dad! It's fine now! Don't blame Shun!" she said. Runo's mother joined in.

"Honey, it really wasn't the boy's fault you know." she said. Runo's dad sighed and the conversation was over.

"I understand what I did and I hate what I did to Runo." he said. Runo's father nodded.

"And I would like to know if Runo would be allowed to go back to the mountains with me. It would save her the suffering that happened last time." Shun said. Runo's parents both gasped.

"How dare you ask me to let my daguther live ith you!" her father yelled.

"Dad! Wait! Let Shun explain!" Runo insisted. Runo's father glared at Shun. Runo's mother didn't seem so happy either.

"Mr. and Mrs Misaki, I understand your apprehensiveness. But it would also benefit Ruo's future. She could become a ninja and she can get education too. And Mayla knows various things and could teach her also." Shun said.

"Plus Shun's grandfather would let us come here for vacatiosn when we can." Mayla put in. Runo's parents were still definately not happy.

"I still say no." Runo's father said.

"I agree. I can't just let my daughter live with some boy." Runo's mother agreed.

"But mom, dad, I want to go! I don't want to be away from Shun anymore! And I'll be visiting you as often as I can!I really want to go!" Runo insisted. She was almost to tears. All she could think about was seeing Shun leaving and not seeing him for awhile. Runo's parents looked at their daughter.

"Honey, I think we should let her." Runo's mother said. Runo's father widened his eyes.

"What!?" he exclaimed.

"Well, I want our daughter to be happy. And she was in depression for about a month, and only that secret admirer made her happy again. I want her to be happy. She really cares about this boy. and he cares about her. And she'll still visit when she can." Runo's mother said. Runo's father took in her words. Finally he gave in.

"A;right Ruo, I guess you can go." he said. Runo's face lit up.

"Really dad!? You mean it?! Oh thakn you so much!" Runo exclaimed, throwing her arms around her father. The happy look on his daughter;s face made up for his sadness of seeing her go. And plus, she would be visiting often too. So they phoned Shun's grandfather and talked the plans over. And now, Runo would never feel immense sadness again and would alays be with Shun.

**And there we have it! Secret admirer is now done! Sorry if the party part was undetailed but it is late and I couldn't think of much to write. And I hope you all enjoyed the story and I hope you all liked the ending! Although it is a little rushed but I have five minutes until I have to go to sleep so yeah. Anyway, read & review!**


End file.
